Wanting To Rule REVISING!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: It is Ash's 5th Year at Hogwarts. Everything seems to be going okay until Voldemort breaks out of Azkaban and targets Hogwarts. For reasons unknown, he wants to destroy it. Can they survive the year?
1. Prolouge

Wanting To Rule Prologue Pikachu  
  
Original date-Tuesday September 9, 2003  
  
Friday August 20, 2004  
  
Hey everyone! I think this is my best story and I don't like how it's in script format so I'm re-doing it. Enjoy!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through a desert canyon. Unfortunately for them, it was the hottest day of the year. There wasn't a hint of wind at all and the sun, high in the sky, beat down on them with sun ferocity that they felt like they were going to melt.  
  
"This heat is really bothering me." Ash said sluggishly while using his Pokedex to fan himself.  
  
"You're not the only one. Not only do we have to worry about this heat, but we also have to worry about those rocks at the top of the canyon. They could tumble down on us at any minute." Misty replied. They all looked up at the top. Not only were there rocks on the top of the canyon, there was a fair number of them on the edge of numerous cliffs.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. Misty how hot is it?" Brock asked. Misty dug around in her backpack and tugged out a thermometer. She looked at it. They could see it was rising higher and higher. She finally sighed and pushed it back in.  
  
"It's says 112 degrees." She told them. Ash groaned.  
  
"It wasn't this hot until we entered the canyon. It was like 95 or something!" Ash exclaimed. Ash shouldn't have shouted. Just then they heard a rumbling sound as 5 humongous rocks came flying down towards them. Ash didn't waste any time. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the rocks.  
  
"IMPERIVOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted. A beam of light blue light soared out of the wand and broke the rocks into tiny fragments which rained down on them lightly. Brock and Misty were dumbstruck.  
  
"Ash! That was amazing!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Misty." Ash said as he re-pocketed his wand.  
  
--Skipping ahead to September 1—  
  
"Pikachu? Where are you? It's almost time to leave!" Ash shouted. Pikachu came bounding out of the tent with a tiny black cape on.  
  
"Ash, be careful this year. Don't go getting killed or anything okay?" Misty said as Ash pulled his robe on. Brock nodded. Ash smiled at them.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I'll look out for myself." He said. He smiled as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. He grabbed the Portkey and immediately flashed out of sight. Brock's eyes suddenly widened with surprise.  
  
"Oh great." He said, slapping his head.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, turning to him.  
  
"Ash forgot to leave his Pokemon here!" Brock exclaimed. Misty's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't mean that-." Misty began. Brock cut her off.  
  
"Yep. He took his Pokemon with him." Brock said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Man! That was much better than the original! I'm going to make sure this story lives up to its Best in Category award. Well, review! 


	2. Part 1

Wanting To Rule Part 1 Pikachu  
  
Original Date-Thursday September 11, 2003  
  
Friday August 20, 2004  
  
I wonder how many parts I can revise today. I still have another 2 hours so I might get to Part 5 or 6 if I don't get hungry and go home. :P  
  
Ash whirled through space as he was pulled forward by the Portkey. He could feel Pikachu clinging on to him so he wouldn't fall off. Suddenly, as if he hadn't been traveling at all, the Portkey stopped and his feet slammed hard onto the ground. He stumbled and nearly fell onto the cold stone but caught himself in time. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and began to roam around. Ash cursed as his right knee was throbbing from how he had landed. Ash heard voices behind him and turned around. His 4th year friends Jenn and Rachel were walking toward him. He waved and they came over.  
  
"Ash! What's up?" Jenn asked. Ash shrugged.  
  
"The ceiling I guess." He replied sarcastically. Jenn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ha ha. So funny. Not!" Rachel exclaimed. They giggled.  
  
"So how are you guys?" Ash asked.  
  
"We're good." Jenn said with a smile.  
  
"So did you have a good summer?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It wasn't too bad although I did have to spend the first 2 weeks of my vacation in a cast." He said. There was a moment of silence at his last words. Everyone at Hogwarts except for the 1st years that were new(they probably even knew) knew how last year Ash and Pikachu had got transported into one of the dungeons. They knew how Voldemort had faced him again and how he had knocked Ash unconscious and had nearly killed him. They knew that if Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't found him at that time that he probably would've been dead. They knew that Voldemort had been kept at bay by Pikachu. But this wasn't exactly the first time that something bad had happened to Ash while at Hogwarts. In his 1st year (well, it was actually his second) he had come face-to-face with Voldemort who was stealing souls to try and regain his body. In his 3rd year, a gaping hole had swallowed up everyone except Ash, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they had somehow stopped it. It hadn't just been fun and games for Ash.  
  
"Well, let's go into the Great Hall. I do believe that the sorting will be starting shortly." Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah. We might be able to get an open seat." Jenn said with a smile. Ash grinned. They opened the doors to find that it was more chatty than usual at the House tables. The decorations were the same though. Hundreds of candles hung in the air by themselves. The House flags hung over every table and the ceiling, as always, resembled the night sky. Tonight it had a full moon glowing with a few clouds whisking across it.  
  
"Well, see you around Ash! Jenn and I are going to sit with our friends." Rachel told him.  
  
"Okay. See you around!" He called after them. He wiggled his way through the crowd to the Gryffindor table and found Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron already. Ash smiled. It was nice to see his friends again.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said. They turned around.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said.  
  
"How are you mate?" Ron asked. Ash shrugged.  
  
"Okay I guess." Ash said.  
  
"It's nice to see you Ash. Now hurry up and sit down. The Sorting's about to start." Hermione said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Yep. This part was better than the original to. I guess I have improved on my writing skills. Well, review! 


	3. Part 2

Wanting To Rule Pikachu Part 2  
  
Original Date-Thursday September 11, 2003  
  
Monday August 23, 2004  
  
Here's the new Part 2!  
  
Ash heard the Great Hall doors open and looked in that direction. A line of scared-looking First-Years were hurrying into the hall. Many of them looked as though they wish they hadn't come. Ash couldn't get over how short they were.  
  
"I'm glad I never had to go through this." He muttered to Harry. Harry suppressed a laugh. The First Years continued to march up the Great Hall until they were all assembled.  
  
"I heard the Sorting Hat wasn't singing a song this year." Hermione whispered.  
  
"That's a first. Maybe it couldn't think of anything relevant. After a thousand years, I think I would've run out of idea." Ron said. They turned back to watch. McGonagall had placed the stool with the Sorting Hat at the front of the First Years. Obviously, the hat wasn't going to sing a song because McGonagall began calling out names.  
  
"Kirby Adas!" She called out. Kirby was a boy with dark black hair that nervously stumbled up to the stool and quickly put the Sorting Hat onto his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted. Ash cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as Kirby joined their table. And so the sorting went on. And on and on. That's how it felt to Ash anyway because he had never sat through one. Not to mention that his stomach was growling quite painfully by this point. Finally, the Hat put Fatima Zackary into Slytherin and the sorting was done.  
  
"About time. I swear I'm going to eat this table if we don't get food soon." Ash complained. Ron agreed and Hermione just sniffed. Pikachu sniffed the plates, anxious to eat. Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went quiet. Dumbledore smiled at all of them.  
  
"First off, welcome First-Years to Hogwarts. May your 7 years here be most enjoyable." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Not if they have to endure Snape." Ron muttered. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Now, remember that 4th years and under are expected to be in the Dormitories by 8. 5th Years and up may stay out until 9. Also remember that the Forbidden Forest is off of bounds to all students. Now I suggest we all tie in to the Welcoming Feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Right before their eyes, mounds of food popped up onto their plates. Ash eyed it all with sparkly eyes.  
  
"All right!" Hermione and Ash exclaimed and immediately began to tie into the food on the plates.  
  
"You two are acting like you haven't eaten in ages." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh back off Harry. I have a right to eat unladylike if I want to." Hermione said with gravy all around her mouth. Harry and Ron side glanced each other.  
  
"Did you see the article in the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. What was it about?" Ash asked after he swallowed tons of food.  
  
"It was about some weird guy that was exploding sidewalk slabs. Dad's been trying to catch the weirdo for awhile now. They just caught him yesterday." Ron explained. Ash laughed.  
  
"Well uh, that's interesting." Hermione said softly. The reason she was talking so softly was because she was holding back an immense amount of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up." Ron snapped. Ash and Hermione couldn't take it anymore and cracked up completely, making Ron just a tad on the angry side.  
  
"Have you tried this turkey yet? It's quite good." Harry said, trying to change the subject. Ash shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. I've been too busy shoving my face full like Pikachu" Ash replied with a laugh. They looked over at Pikachu to find that its cheeks were bulging out.  
  
"Whoa buddy! Slow down!" Ash said, alarmed. The others laughed. Shortly afterwards, Ash found himself on his dormitory bed, back at last.  
  
To be continued…  
  
What do you think so far? Is it better? Well review! 


	4. Part 3

Wanting To Rule Pikachu Part 3  
  
Original Date-Saturday September 13, 2003  
  
Monday August 23, 2004  
  
Looks like I'm on a role with revising. It's not too hard. I'm basically going off of the old parts and adding in new things. Well, enjoy!  
  
Ash awoke the next morning to Pikachu nibbling on his nose. The bright autumn light was streaming through the window onto his face which didn't help him get back to sleep.  
  
"Okay. I'm up." Ash said groggily as Pikachu kept pushing its tail onto his nose. Wiping Pika-hairs off of his nose, he looked at the table next to him and saw his Pokeballs. He grinned and grabbed 3 of them and quickly hurried downstairs. Pikachu bounded along with him. He found that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already sitting in The Common Room. A plate of French toast was also by them.  
  
"Hey Ash! We figured you'd get up late since there are no classes today. So we bought up some breakfast for you." Hermione said happily. Ash smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." Ash said with a smile. He sat down a quickly ate breakfast while Hermione and Ron were in a debate about which of their arm chairs were better.  
  
"This one is more comfortable than yours. I've tried it and its b-a-d!" Ron said. Harry and Ash's eyes met and they rolled their eyes. They were used to their squabbles. Finally, Ash finished breakfast and stood up. He shoved a Pokeball into Hermione, Harry, and Ron's hands.  
  
"Err, what are these things Ash?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"They're Pokeballs. They hold my other Pokemon." Ash explained. Ron was studying it, trying to figure out what it did.  
  
"Weird things. How do they work?" Harry asked. Ash grinned.  
  
"Throw them and you'll find out." Ash replied. Hermione looked unsure.  
  
"Throw them? Are you sure Ash? Wouldn't it hurt the Pokemon inside?" She asked. Ash shook his head.  
  
"Trust me. I've done it many times. It doesn't hurt them. Just believe me okay?" Ash said. Hermione shrugged and lightly tossed hers onto the ground. Ron and Harry did the same. Hermione gave a happy shriek when Cyndaquill popped out of the one she tossed. Harry got Todidile and Ron got Bayleaf.  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!" Hermione squealed as she picked Cyndaquill up and put it on her lap. The flames on its back exploded which shocked her a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt you." Ash said. Ash looked over to find that Bayleaf kept knocking Ron down onto the ground every time he got back up. Finally he just stayed down and watched Todidile repeatedly squirt water into Harry's face.  
  
"I think, uh, Bargweaf likes me." Ron said.  
  
"It's Bayleaf Ron." Ash corrected.  
  
"Todidile isn't too fond of me." Harry said as he was now soaked. Finally after about an hour, Ash returned his Pokemon just as an owl flew in through the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet onto Hermione's lap and she tore it open. She took a glance at the front page.  
  
"Uh oh. Not good." She said.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione read it out loud.  
  
"Ministry of Magic officials have released to the general magical community that You-Know-Who has broke out of Azkaban and is on the run. No one knows what he has set out to do but it can be nothing good. "He is likely plotting to regain all his followers and is likely to pull another attack soon," said a Ministry official yesterday. It wouldn't be the first as he has already launched two attacks at a boy called Ash Ketchum over the past 3 years. There is a matter of concern for the school though. Recently when Minister Cornelius Fudge went to Azkaban for the monthly expection, You-Know-Who told him point blank that when he broke out, he would destroy Hogwarts and said he wanted "more revenge." Obviously, no one knows what he could do, but precautions are being taken." Hermione read. Ash's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Broke out?" Ash asked.  
  
"Doesn't look like this is going to be a fun year." Harry said.  
  
"Not with You-Know-Who on the loose." Ron added.  
  
To be continued…  
  
You like? Review! 


	5. Part 4

Wanting To Rule   
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 4  
  
Saturday September 13, 2003  
  
Hi again!!!! It took me awhile to do Part 3 so this might be the last Part I do today. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^  
  
***All the school could talk about for the rest of the weekend was how Voldemort had escaped. Huge monsters that they had no idea of what they were had been placed at every entrance on the school grounds. What was more annoying was that people kept asking Ash questions***  
  
Ash-"Can't people leave me alone?"  
  
Ron-"No. You're a Celebrity here."  
  
Ash-"Oh fun fun."  
  
Hermione-"Don't worry Ash. Things will hopefully get better."  
  
Harry-"Let's go visit Hagrid. It's been awhile."  
  
Ash-"Yeah. Let's."  
  
***On there way there, they ran into Jenn and Rachel who stopped to chat***  
  
Jenn-"Hey! Did you guys here about the breakout?"  
  
Ron-"Only the whole school has."  
  
Rachel-"Well, we gotta go. See you guys!"  
  
***They went up the steps and out of site. Ash, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued their way to Hagrid's. They knocked on the door when they got there***  
  
Hagrid-"Hey! Good ter see ya!!! Was wonderin' when you'd come ter visit. Come in. Come in."  
  
***They came in and sat down***  
  
Hermione-"Heard about the breakout?"  
  
Hagrid-"Yeah. I figured he wouldn't have stayed in Azkaban for long."  
  
Harry-"Wonder what he plans to do."  
  
Hagrid-"Probably nothin' good."  
  
***They stayed and chatted for awhile. Afterwards, they went back to the castle, still deep in thought***  
  
Ash-"Something's not right."  
  
Hermione-"What?"  
  
Ash-"I don't kn-."  
  
***He was just about to finish when he saw a long black cloak whip into the Forbidden Forest…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. There's not that much action but I am building that suspense feeling, don't you think? Sorry it's short. They'll get longer as the story goes on. Review! ^_^ 


	6. Part 5

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 5  
  
Monday September 15, 2003  
  
Hey peoples!!! I'm trying to get an MSN account right now but it's not working too well. It keeps freezing every time I try and get into my Inbox which is ticking me off. Okay. Enough of that. I hope this story is good enough to win an RCA.  
  
***Ash blinked and saw nothing***  
  
Hermione-"What are you looking at Ash?"  
  
Ash-"I thought I saw a cloak whip into the forest."  
  
***Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances***  
  
Ash-"I'm not sure. Maybe I was just imagining it."  
  
Hermione-"Let's hope you were. Come on. We gotta get inside. I'm getting cold."  
  
***Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. People screamed and started running inside. The ground began to crack open***  
  
Ash-"HOGWARTS CAN'T GET EARTHQUAKES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron-"COME ON!!!!! LET'S GET INSIDE!!!!"  
  
***They ran in. The ground wasn't shaking inside the castle but it still was outside. They looked and saw the sun was just setting. That was soon blocked out as fiery jets of flames began shooting out of the ground. The jets were almost 50 feet high***  
  
Harry-"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??!!"  
  
Hermione-"I DON'T KNOW!!! OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
***Huge lava balls were now erupting from the ground and were flying straight towards the sky. Then they began flying towards the school***  
  
ASH-"THEY'RE GONNA HIT THE SCHOOL!!!!!!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!!"  
  
***People were screaming in all directions. Flaming rocks were being thrown all over. The fire jets were still being flung 50 feet in the air and the lava balls kept flying at the school***  
  
Hermione-"This HAS to be Voldemort!!!"  
  
Harry-"Who ELSE could it be??!!"  
  
**A lava ball came flying through the stone and nearly hit several students who screamed and flung themselves under a table***  
  
Ash-"You know how I thought I imagined that cloak whipping into the forest?"  
  
Ron-"Yeah?"  
  
Ash-"I don't think I was imagining it. I think it was Voldemort."  
  
***There was a huge bang that shook dust from the ceiling***  
  
Harry-"Lucky this place is made of stone."  
  
Hermione-"LOOK!!! THE CEILING'S COLLAPSING!!!!"  
  
***Several people screamed as tons of blocks of stone came hurtling down towards them…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFY!!!! Well, review!!! Sorry for the short chappys. I figure I lose people's interest when I write long chapters. They'll start being about 4 pages when I get to about Part 13 I hope. ^_^ 


	7. Part 6

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 6  
  
Monday September 15, 2003  
  
Hi again peoples!!!! I am on a role with this story. I can't help it. I like it when I have ideas. Well, enjoy again!!!!!^_^  
  
***Ash covered his head and waited for the force of the rocks to come propelling onto him and crush him. But the hit never came. He looked up and saw they were suspended in mid-air and were beginning to float back up into the ceiling. They locked back into place and Ash looked up***  
  
Ash-"Mewtwo?"  
  
Mewtwo-"'I sensed you were in danger, so I teleported myself to where you were."  
  
Ash-"Just in time to. But why?"  
  
Mewtwo-"You helped me realize the good in Pokemon. I own you something, don't I?"  
  
Ash-"I guess."  
  
Mewtwo-"Hold on. I need to close up that crack in the ground."  
  
***Everyone watched as the outline of Mewtwo's hands glowed blue. Then, to everyone's amazement, the ground closed and stopped shaking***  
  
Ron-"Who is that?"  
  
Ash-"Mewtwo. He's the rarest Pokemon in the Pokemon World."  
  
***Everyone began clapping then applauding. People came up to Mewtwo just to thank him***  
  
Mewtwo-"I didn't know I'd be getting thank yous."  
  
Ash-"Everyone just wants to thank you for saving them."  
  
Mewtwo-"Well, I'm teleporting back. And don't worry. If I ever feel you are in any danger, I'll teleport back here straight away."   
  
***He smiled then vanished from sight***  
  
Hermione-"Some Pokemon look weird."  
  
Harry-"Are you complaining? He just saved our life!!!"  
  
Ash-"I bet Voldemort's not too happy right now."  
  
Ron-"I bet. He's probably wondering who stopped him from destroying the school."  
  
Hermione-"That was like playing with a kid toy to him. I don't want to know what else he might be planning to do."  
  
***There was an awkward silence. Finally Ron spoke***  
  
Ron-"Let's just go to bed, okay?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, I'm not even close to being done yet. I have what the next attack is going to be. Keep informed! ^_^ 


	8. Part 7

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 7  
  
Saturday September 20, 2003  
  
Hi peoples! I'm starting to get little mind blanks on this story. But don't worry, when I get an idea or someone else gives me one, I write it down so I won't forget. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
***It was the next day at Hogwarts. We find our friends in Charms class. They were learning how to make various items do flips in mid-air***  
  
Ash-"So. What do you think Voldemort's planning next?"  
  
Hermione-"Don't know. Only time will tell."  
  
***They all exchanged nervous glances at one another. An empty flower vase went twirling past them and missed Ron's face by only inches***  
  
Harry-"At least we have the Quiddich game to look forward to tomorrow."  
  
Ron-"Maybe this year no one will try to kill Ash."  
  
Ash-"Someone IS already trying to kill me and the whole school."  
  
***A newspaper article went whipping by them. Hermione caught it and they all looked over her shoulder to read it. It was yet another article about Voldemort.  
  
NOTE FOUND REVEALING YOU-KNOW-WHO'S REASON FOR WANTING TO DESTROY HOGWARTS.  
  
Ministry of Magic experts have somehow managed to come across a note written by You-Know-Who himself. Details of if it's his is still being worked out, but this is what the note said.  
  
"Hogwarts is nothing but a school for those that are good. I will destroy the whole school except the Slytherins that I know respect me. Everyone in that school bows down to Dumbledore, but soon they will not. The less Dumbledore supporters, the better."  
  
Big steps are being taken to protect the school. As it is yet not known when You-Know-Who will be recaptured, we assure the public and the school that there is no way You-Know-Who will destroy the school. We, as we mentioned before, will go to all costs to protect the school. ***  
  
Hermione-"When will this end?"  
  
***Suddenly, there was an owl tapping on the glass. It was Hedwig***  
  
Flitwick-"Whose Owl is that?"  
  
Harry-"It's mine sir. She's probably just a little late on delivery."  
  
Flitwick-"Well, hurry up and get back to work quick."  
  
***Harry rushed over, untied the note from Hedwig's leg, and went back to his spot while Hedwig flew off***  
  
Ron-"Well? Open it."  
  
Harry-"Okay."  
  
***He opened it. It was a letter from Sirius.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Have Hermione, Ash, Ron, and yourself meet me in front of the Gryffindor Fire at midnight on October 1st." ***  
  
Ash-"Well, that's two days away."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. A bit dull. I'll probably get 2 more parts done today. Well, review! ^_^ 


	9. Part 8

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 8  
  
Saturday September 20, 2003  
  
Hi again! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories! ^_^ You guys rock! Enjoy!  
  
***It is 1 minute to midnight on September 30th***  
  
Harry-"Any minute now."  
  
Ron-"We have a lot to tell Sirius."  
  
Ash-"And I'm sure he has a lot to tell us."  
  
Voice-"Well hello."  
  
***They jumped as Sirius' grinning face appeared in the fire***  
  
Hermione-"Hey Sirius!"  
  
Sirius-"Hey Hermione."  
  
Ron-"You seem pretty happy. What's up?"  
  
Sirius-"Well, the Ministry of Magic caught me."  
  
Ash, Ron, Harry, and Hermione-"WHAT??!!"  
  
Sirius-"Relax. Relax. Anyway, they were going to hand me over to the dementors, but then Dumbledore showed up. He convinced them to give me an extremely powerful Truth Potion that not even Voldemort could throw off."  
  
Ron-"And?"  
  
Sirius-"Well, they questioned me to see if I was innocent. To see if Pettigrew really was still alive. I must have answered yes to most of the questions because after it wore off, they said I was a free man. They offered me a job at the Ministry in your dad's   
  
department Ron."  
  
Ron-"YOU'RE KIDDING!!"  
  
Sirius-"Nope. I accepted so now I'm free and no longer have to hide. Your mom is letting me stay at your house until I can afford one of my own."  
  
Harry-"Wait. Aren't you still doing the Order?"  
  
Sirius-"Oh yeah. That's right. Opps. I guess I'm not staying at your house after all Ron."  
  
***They all laughed***  
  
Hermione-"That's great news! Maybe you can help the Ministry catch Voldemort!"  
  
Sirius-"Hopefully."  
  
Ash-"Did you hear about what happened shortly after school started?"  
  
Sirius-"Yes I did. And I'd keep a watch out for what might happen next. i don't know what he could do. Well, I better be going. The rest of the Order members are turning in."  
  
Ron-"Okay."  
  
All of them-"Bye Sirius!"  
  
Sirius-"Bye!"  
  
***He smiled one more time and then he was gone***  
  
To be continued…  
  
I thought I'd make it so Sirius was innocent since he really was until J.K. Rowling killed him off (WHY did she do that??!! _) Well, review! ^_^ 


	10. Part 9

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 9  
  
Saturday September 20, 2003  
  
Dang. I'm flying through this story. After this whole story, it might be a couple weeks before I start on Year 6. Just so you guys know. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Harry-"Quiddich game today!"  
  
Ron-"I know. We'll beat Slytherin as always."  
  
***The weather was perfect. The sky was a bright blue. There was a very light breeze. The day was perfect***  
  
Ash-"Well, we should start eating if we want a good game."  
  
Hermione-"Good point Ash."  
  
***She began eating. The others followed***  
  
Harry-"Quarter to 11. We should get going to the Locker Rooms."  
  
Ron-"Okay."  
  
***They walked out of the Great Hall with cheers. They went to the Locker Room where the others had already changed. They sat down and listened to Angelina's pep talk***  
  
Angelina-"Okay. We've beat Slytherin many times before this, right?"  
  
Katie-"Yep."  
  
Angelina-"And we're going to beat them again, right?"  
  
Alica-"Right."  
  
Angelina-"And we're going to pound them into the dirt, right?"  
  
Harry, Ash, Ron, and Hermione-"Right."  
  
Angelina-"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
***They walked out onto the field to enormous applause. Almost the whole crowd was wearing Gryffindor colors. Jenn and Rachel were seen towards the back by Hagrid and were holding a banner above the crowd that said "Gryffindors roar and pound. Madam Hooch came out and gave the usual pre-game talk***  
  
Madam Hooch-"Now I want a nice, fair game. From all of you."  
  
***She bought out the box containing the Quiddich balls and released them. Harry darted immediately after the Snitch while Ash and Hermione stayed close by to 1 Bludger***  
  
Lee Jordan-"Ron makes a fine save at the goal and passes Alica the Quaffle! S he passes it to Katie. She throws…AND SCORES!!!! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
***The crowd erupted in cheers. Ash slammed is club into his Bludger and it veered off course and went pelting at a Slytherin Chaser***  
  
Lee Jordan-"ANOTHER SCORE BY KATIE WHICH PUTS GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD STILL 100-90! What's that? HARRY SEE'S THE SNITCH! He stretches…AND CATCHES IT!!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS 250-90!!!"   
  
***The Gryffindor supporters erupted in very loud cheers. The Slytherins were booing but no one could hear them over all the cheering going on. Harry landed and was being patted on the shoulder and slapped on the back. Hagrid came over***  
  
Hagrid-"That was a great game you four."  
  
Ash-"Thanks Hagrid!"  
  
***They went back into the Locker Rooms***  
  
Angelina-"What did I tell you? We would pound Slytherin into the dirt."  
  
***They all laughed***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. Not too much action. Oh well. Review! ^_^ 


	11. Part 10

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 10  
  
Sunday September 21, 2003  
  
Hi peoples!!! I know most of you think that this story will end on Part 15 like the others, but it's actually going to go quite longer. Maybe to Part 30 if I get enough ideas. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
***It is breakfast in the Great Hall***  
  
Ash-"I'm so happy to know that Sirius is free now."  
  
Ron-"I know. Did you hear the other day that after Sirius had been declared free,   
  
someone who didn't get the Daily Prophet saw him and called the Ministry?"  
  
Harry-"I bet they were in for a shock when they were told he was no longer wanted and was free."  
  
Hermione-"I bet."  
  
***She was eating and talking at the same time which was rare for Hermione***  
  
Ron-"And you say I'M nasty?"  
  
***They all laughed***  
  
Harry-"I'm done eating."  
  
Ron and Ash-"We are to."  
  
Ash-"You coming Hermione?"  
  
Hermione-"Yep."  
  
***They went through the giant oak doors and out onto the sweeping lawn. It was a beautiful, mid October day with a gentle breeze. They took their usual place under the closest tree to the school***  
  
Ron-"So. What are we going to do today?"  
  
Hermione-"We finished our homework. How about we just relax all day?"  
  
Harry and Ash-"Sounds good to me."  
  
***No sooner had they said it when they heard a great cracking and rumbling. They looked at the castle and to their horror, saw it was lifting right off its foundations and was rising into the air. People were screaming and running in all directions. Ash, Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up and ran over to the foundations. The castle had now been halted some 200 feet in the air***  
  
Hermione-"We have to perform the Cushioning Charm right now!!!! If all of us do it on the foundation, it should be enough to prevent the school from breaking when it hits the ground!"  
  
Harry-"Good idea Hermione."  
  
***They pointed their wands at the foundation just as the school began falling***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ash-"SPICTO CUSINO!!!!"  
  
***What looked like inflatable mats rose up underneath the whole foundation. And just in time. The school fell back onto them and gently laid down back onto its original foundations***  
  
Harry-"Thank goodness that's over."  
  
***They heard a voice behind them***  
  
Voice-"I should have known you four were stopping my plans."  
  
***It was Voldemort***  
  
Ash-"Yeah. And we won't let you destroy the school!"  
  
***Voldemort smiled widely***  
  
Voldemort-"That's why I'm going to kill you now."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Now is when the story is really going to pick up pace. Never thought he'd appear in daylight, did you? ^_^ Review! 


	12. Part 11

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 11  
  
Thursday October 2, 2003  
  
YAY!!!!!! My first fic of October 2003! Happy happy joy joy!!!! Sorry I've taken so long to update this fic (particularly to my ff.net readers). I've had a mind blank and haven't been feeling too well. Anyway, hope you like!!! ^_^  
  
Ron-"You'll have to fight us first."  
  
Voldemort-"Oh really?"  
  
Hermione-"Yeah. Really."  
  
***Everyone saw Voldemort and went running inside, screaming. Jenn and Rachel on the other hand, marched right over and stood between Voldemort and the others. They drew out their wands***  
  
Ash-"Jenn! Rachel! Get out of the way!!!"  
  
Jenn-"You are our friends. No one will ever threaten to hurt our friends."  
  
***There was a fire in their eyes that they had never seen before***  
  
Voldemort-"Oh. I'm so scared. NOT!!!"  
  
Rachel-"EXPENDUENDO!!!!!"  
  
***A dagger flew out of each of their wands and pierced Voldemort straight in the chest. He screamed in fury and yanked them out***  
  
Voldemort-"So? Want to play rough now? That can be arranged."  
  
***Now Ash, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stepped up to the sides of Jenn and Rachel***  
  
Harry-"So. One of you and 6 of us. You going to retreat?"   
  
Voldemort-"In your dreams. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
Others-"EXPERIMALLIS!!!!"  
  
***Both of the spells ricocheted off of each other and flew in different directions. Pikachu ran up to Ash and whipped out his wand to***  
  
Ash-"Guess there's 7 of us now. Going to back down yet?"  
  
Voldemort-"NEVER!!!"  
  
***In the Pokemon World…***  
  
Mewtwo-"What is this? Ash is in trouble."  
  
***Mewtwo was looking in a small hole in the ground and was using his Phycic powers to view Ash***  
  
Mewtwo-"I better hurry. CLONES!!! REPORT OVER HERE!!! We are preparing to transport to Hogwarts"  
  
Charizard Clone-"Yes sir."  
  
***Back to Hogwarts…***  
  
Ash-"We will defeat you!!!"  
  
Voldemort-"NOT THIS TIME!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
***They raised their wands but it was too late. Just as they all fell to the ground, Pikachu included, Mewtwo appeared at the scene. He saw Voldemort and then the others and became furious***  
  
Mewtwo-"YOU DARE TO KILL MY FRIENDS???!!!"  
  
***Voldemort jumped, and somehow managed to vanish into thin air***  
  
Mewtwo-"WE WILL MEET AGAIN YOU COWARD!!!!"  
  
***He walked slowly over to Ash and the others and bent down. He touched their faces. Their eyes were closed and their skin was cold***  
  
Pikachu Clone-"Well? Are they alive?"  
  
Mewtwo-"No. They are dead."  
  
***In Heaven***  
  
Ash-"I don't believe it! We're dead!!!"  
  
Hermione-"I know. But look. Mewtwo was just coming to save us when we were murdered."  
  
Ash-"Well, this will not pass. We will find a way back. No matter what."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika. (Yeah!)"  
  
Ron-"Ash. That's almost impossible!"  
  
***Ash turned around and walked over to him***  
  
Ash-"We're Wizards. Remember? And we need to find a way back. If we don't, Hogwarts is doomed."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Major plot twist huh? I'll leave you to figure out what happens next. Well, review!!! ^_^ 


	13. Part 12

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 12  
  
Sunday October 5, 2003  
  
Hey peoples!!! I just had to finish writing a History Essay. Yuck. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Jenn-"Uh Ash?"  
  
Ash-"What?"  
  
Jenn-"Look up there! We can see what's going on at Hogwarts!"  
  
***He looked up at the place and saw she was right. All of them gasped at what they saw***  
  
Rachel-"Look at everyone!!!"  
  
Hermione-"They're terrified!!"  
  
***It was no wonder. Hogwarts didn't look at all like it should have. The castle walls were burnt. Voldemort was seen, laughing as he was shooting green light in every direction. The image faded***  
  
Harry-"WHAT DO WE DO??!!"  
  
Ash-"We go to God. Maybe we can convince him to let us help."  
  
Harry-"Good idea."  
  
***In an instant, they had made their way up to where God lived***  
  
God-"Hello youngsters. Can I help you in some way?"  
  
Hermione-"Yes. We need to teleport back to Earth."  
  
Ron-"But we don't know how."  
  
Jenn-"Can you help us?"  
  
***God looked at them funny for a moment and sighed***  
  
God-"I'm afraid not."  
  
Rachel-"But, why?"  
  
God-"You're already dead. Nothing can put you back on Earth."  
  
Harry-"Come on. There has to be something."  
  
***Suddenly, God got an idea***  
  
God-"Well. There is one thing. I've never tried it before so Ii don't know how it'll work."  
  
Ash-"We'll try anything."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika! (Yeah!)"  
  
God-"Okay. This is what it does. It will teleport your souls back into your bodies for only 24 hours. That's it. In that time, you must weaken your murderer so much that he is barley alive. I must warn you this is the only chance you get. This can not be performed twice."  
  
Jenn-"So what happens if we manage to defeat him?"  
  
God-"You will be bought back to life. Let's see now. The sun is setting. At sunset tomorrow, if you have failed, you will be bought back to Heaven where you will rest in peace. If you succeed, you will remain on Earth."  
  
Ash-"Okay. We're ready."  
  
God-"Okay. Close your eyes and count to 3."  
  
All of them-"Okay. 1…2…3!!!"  
  
***Suddenly they felt themselves being pulled downward. They hit the ground hard and toppled over one another. They stood up and saw Hogwarts gleaming up above them***  
  
Ash-"Well, this is it. Let's go."  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFE!!! Okay. I guess this one might not be as long as I thought. Maybe it might get up to 20 parts hopefully. Anyway, the action will pick up tremendously from this point. Anyway, review!!! ^_^ 


	14. Part 13

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 13  
  
Wednesday October 8, 2003  
  
Hi guys!!!! I'm finally doing the next Part! Enjoy!!!  
  
***They looked to the West. The sun had gone down and the sky was going from pink to a navy blue***  
  
Jenn-"Come on. We don't have much time. We've already been here for 5 minutes."  
  
Rachel-"Jenn has a point. We have to find Voldemort. The only question is where?"  
  
Voice-"I think I can help you."  
  
***They spun around. Sirius was standing right their in front of them! ***  
  
Sirius-"I heard you guys had died so I came to Hogwarts to hunt Voldemort down. What are you guys doing here anyway?"  
  
Harry-"God gave us 24 hours to weaken Voldemort so that he's barley alive. If we succeed, we get our lives back. If not, we stay dead."  
  
Sirius-"Well, I know one thing. I'll help you."  
  
Voice-"We will to."  
  
***They spun around again. This time it was Mewtwo and his clones***  
  
Hermione-"Mewtwo?"  
  
Mewtwo-"No time to explain. Everyone's flooded the grounds and left except the teachers. They say they won't come back until Voldemort's gone."  
  
Ron-"So he's still on the grounds?"  
  
Sirius-"Yes. Mewtwo has searched the Forbidden Forest and he's not their. But Mewtwo and I put a spell on the grounds and castle so he cannot leave. We will find him."  
  
Rachel-"Well, let's hurry. The moon's rising. We're down to 23 hours and 45 minutes."  
  
***Suddenly, they heard a crash up in the castle and green light shoot out a window***  
  
Ash-"COME ON!!!!! LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Hermione-"I don't like this."  
  
***Ash rounded on her***  
  
Ash-"Hermione. THIS is our only chance. It's now or never. We need to fight him."  
  
Jenn-"This is going to be so hard."  
  
***Another jet of green light blasted out of the window followed by a high-pitched laugh***  
  
Ron-"LET'S JUST GO!!!! WE'RE WASTING TIME!!!!"  
  
Mewtwo-"The clones and I will lead the way! Let's go!!!!"  
  
***They crashed through the front doors and leapt inside and gasped***  
  
Harry-"LOOK AT THIS PLACE!!!!!"  
  
***It was totally unrecognizable. Stones had fallen out of the walls leaving huge openings. Most of the doorway entrances and exits were blocked with rubble. From the ceiling above, they heard the laugh again***  
  
Sirius-"Come on!!!! Let's go!!!"  
  
***They bolted up the stairs, following the laugh and busted through a door. Voldemort had Snape in a corner and Snape was fighting hard***  
  
Voldemort-"I told you you would die if you did not rejoin me."  
  
Snape-"I'd rather die than be on your side again!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash and others-"STUPEFY!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Voldemort got blasted into the air and fell right out the window, unconscious. His wand also fell out after him***  
  
Snape-"Harry? Ron? Sirius?"  
  
Ash-"Yes. We heard someone up here and followed Voldemort's laugh."  
  
***Snape looked as though he would faint***  
  
Snape-"I thought you were dead."  
  
Harry-"Long story."  
  
Snape-"How can I make this up to you guys?"  
  
Rachel-"Don't give us crap anymore."  
  
***They all laughed***  
  
Snape-"I suppose that'll do."  
  
Ron-"Listen Snape. We need your help."  
  
Jenn-"Yeah. We do. We need to almost kill, if not kill Voldemort by sundown tomorrow."  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Will Snape say yes or no? Will Voldemort be defeated or will Ash and the others remain dead? Read the next part (When I write it) to find out!!!! 


	15. Part 14

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 14  
  
Sunday October 12, 2003  
  
Usually the story would be 2 Parts away from being done right now. That is not the case. I'm not even close to being finished. Well, sit back and enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
***Snape looked at them. He seemed to be considering***  
  
Snape-"Why do you need to do that?"  
  
Sirius-"Because if they don't, they'll remain dead."  
  
Hermione-"Will you help us?"  
  
Snape-"I suppose."  
  
Ash-"Come on! Voldemort fell out the window with is wand. He should be knocked out underneath."  
  
Rachel-"Good thinking. Let's go get him!"  
  
Jenn-"Hold on. When does the sun set tomorrow?"  
  
Ron-"6:30 P.M. It's 7:30 P.M. right now."  
  
Harry-"Let's just get down there already!!!"  
  
***They all ran out of Snape's office and ran down to the ground where Voldemort was. The only problem was that-***  
  
Snape-"He's not here."  
  
Ash-"How is that possible?"  
  
***The Great Hall doors opened behind them and Mewtwo, the clones, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore came running over to them***  
  
McGonagall-"We already heard the story you 4. You don't need to explain it."  
  
Jenn-"Where are the other teachers?"  
  
Dumbledore-"Voldemort frightened them away. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and I are the only teachers left at this time."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi. (That's not good.)"   
  
Snape-"Headmaster. Voldemort is somewhere on these grounds. He fell out my window as Sirius and the others saved my life."  
  
McGonagall-"Can't be far. Let's –YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Professor McGonagall leapt and pushed all of them out of the way just as a storm of swords came raining down at them all followed by an icy wind***  
  
Mewtwo-"IT'S HIM!!! LOOK!!!!!"  
  
***They looked up and saw Voldemort leaping from the school roof. He landed right in front of them. His eyes were narrowed and he had a grin on his face***  
  
Voldemort-"Seems I didn't kill you. Don't worry. This time you'll all go to the other world."  
  
***With that, he shot out lightning bolts from his fingers and the deadly bolts headed straight for Ash and the others…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Dang. I keep coming up with really good ideas for this story. Well, review!!! ^_^ 


	16. Part 15

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 15  
  
Tuesday October 14, 2003  
  
Hi again guys!!! This seems to be getting complicated, doesn't it? I'm glad I know what I'm doing or else I'd be getting very confused. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
Ash-"Hold it!!! You can't kill us!!! We're back from the dead for 24 hours!!!"  
  
***Voldemort sucked the bolts back into his hands and smiled***  
  
Voldemort-"True but if I "kill" you, your 24 hours will immediately be up."  
  
Hermione-"Uh oh."  
  
Voldemort-"Bye bye all you people!!!"  
  
***With that, he shot lightning bolts at them and all that was heard was screams as they had tried to lift their wands and failed. They fell to the ground, unconscious…***  
  
***Almost 6 hours later…***  
  
Dumbledore-"Come on Ash. Get up."  
  
Ash-"What happened??"  
  
McGonagall-"Voldemort's bolts didn't hit us right on. They hit the ground in front of us."  
  
***Ash sat up and immediately turned away because the morning sun shined right in his face***  
  
Ash-"What time is it?"  
  
Snape-"7:00 A.M."  
  
***They turned around and saw Rachel, Jenn, Ron, and Sirius running towards them***  
  
Snape-"Not by any of the exits I take it?"  
  
Jenn-"No. He is still on these grounds."  
  
Ron-"Anyway, Mewtwo, Harry, Hermione, and the clones are searching the inside of what's left of the castle."  
  
***They heard the doors open and the others came pouring out, a look of triumph on their faces***  
  
Harry-"We got him!"  
  
Dumbledore-"Where?"  
  
Mewtwo-"We tied him up and left him with the clones. Let's hurry before he gets away!!!"  
  
***They ran up the stairs and followed Hermione. They turned a landing and gasped***  
  
Sirius-"The clones are knocked out!!!"  
  
Snape-"And Voldemort's gone to!!!"  
  
Ron-"I can't believe he escaped AGAIN!!!"  
  
***They stopped when they heard a rumbling and realized that the school was collapsing!!!***  
  
McGonagall-"Come on!!! We have to get out of here!!!"  
  
Harry-"It's too late. We're dead."  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFE!!! Um, review!!!" 


	17. Part 16

Wanting To Rule  
  
Part 16  
  
Pikachu  
  
Tuesday October 14, 2003  
  
Okay. I guess I'm only doing 2 parts today because my eyes seem to be really sore. Anyway, hope you like!!! ^_^  
  
***Mewtwo took a step forward. Parts of stone were falling all around them***  
  
Mewtwo-"No it's not. Close your eyes. Just trust me."  
  
***They all looked at each other and closed their eyes. Mewtwo transported the clones, them, and himself safely outside just as a huge stone came crashing down where they had been seconds before. From the outside, Dumbledore and all the others were just staring at shock as the school came falling down before their very eyes. Within an hour, it was just a heap of rubble***  
  
Hermione-"It's gone. I can't believe it's gone."  
  
Harry-"No it's not."  
  
Ash-"He's right. He won't get away with this."  
  
***Ash angrily turned around and shouted as loud as he could***  
  
Ash-"VOLDEMORT!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!!!!!!! COME AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!!"  
  
McGonagall-"Ooh God Ash! Don't!!!"  
  
Rachel and Ron-"Please listen to her!!!!"  
  
Ash-"No. This school was my home away from my other world. I'm not going to let him take it away."  
  
Dumbledore-"Well Ash. If you think you can handle him, there's nothing I can do to stop you. I just wish you'd let us help."  
  
***Ash smiled***  
  
Ash-"Thanks sir but I think I can take him on."  
  
Voldemort-"Is that so? You think you can beat me?"  
  
Ash-***Turning around*** "Yes. And I can do it by myself. Just like I have before."  
  
Voldemort smiled-"In that case, let the duel begin."  
  
To be continued…  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???!!! Will Ash defeat Voldemort for the ***Counts*** 3rd time? Will Ash and the others be able to come back to life? Keep reading to find out!!! 


	18. Part 17

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 17  
  
Sunday October 19, 2003  
  
Hello again. Not much to say here so I'm just going to get to the story for once! ^_^  
  
***Ash whipped out his wand and stood, ready to fight***  
  
Voldemort-"I really did think you'd back down."  
  
Ash-"Why should I you rotten piece of filth!"  
  
Voldemort-"A wise guy huh? Crucio!"  
  
***Ash jumped out of the way just in time it hit the ground and made a big crack in the ground***  
  
Ash-"Experrimallis!"  
  
Voldemort-"Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
***Both of the spells shot out in different directions. Ash glances to the West. It would be sunset in 5 minutes. The sun was casting a deep orange color over them while it sank lower***  
  
Jenn-"Hurry Ash! Hurry!!!"  
  
Ash-"I am. Stupefy!"  
  
***It hit Voldemort and he was Stunned. This was Ash's chance***  
  
Rachel-"Go for it Ash!!! Use the Killing Curse!!!"  
  
Ash-"But. It's illegal!"  
  
Dumbledore-"Ash. This is a life-and-death situation. You better hurry."  
  
Ash-"Okay. Avada Keda-."  
  
***Ash had almost said the spell but Voldemort had regained movement and had aimed a curse at Ash's feet to make him go flying***  
  
Voldemort-"HA HA HA HA!!!! NOW YOU DIE!"  
  
Ash-"I don't think so. Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
***A jet of green light came swishing out of Ash's wand and slammed straight into Voldemort. All they saw of him was a slight shadow of him as he went darting away***  
  
Mewtwo-"Well. I guess I should get going. Come on clones."  
  
***Mewtwo waved goodbye and then the clones and he transported back to the Pokemon World***  
  
Harry-"Now we just need to see if this will work."  
  
***They all looked to the West. The sun was halfway under the horizon. Slowly, the sun sank behind the horizon and they were still there***  
  
Hermione-"IT WORKED!!!"  
  
McGonagall-"YOU MADE IT!!!"  
  
***She ran up and hugged all of them. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and turned around***  
  
Ron and Jenn-"LOOK AT THE CASTLE!!!"  
  
Ash-"It's putting itself back together!!!"  
  
***Sure enough, every beam and block of stone were fitting back into place and in the span of 5 minutes, the school was completely put back together***  
  
Dumbledore-"Well. I must say I'm very proud of you guys. You fought your way back to life and managed to beat one of the most powerful wizards."  
  
***Without warning, all of the students of Hogwarts came flooding back into the grounds and were running all around happily***  
  
Rachel-"Looks like everything is back to normal!"  
  
***They looked at each other and laughed for quite a long time***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay! One or two more parts left and I'm done with Year 5!!! ^_^ Well, once again, review! 


	19. Part 18

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 18  
  
Monday October 20, 2003  
  
Hello peoples!!! I'm most likely going to finish this story today since the Epilogue is the only Part left after this part. Ii can't believe I whizzed through this story in about 2 months!!! Um, anyway enjoy! ^_^   
  
***It was a week after Ash had defeated Voldemort and managed to return to life along with the others***  
  
Jenn-"Ash! Would you hurry up!!!?"  
  
Ash-"I'm going!!!"  
  
Hermione-"How long does it take him to pack his trunk?"  
  
Ron-"Obviously too long."  
  
Rachel-"ASH!!! COME ON!!! IT CAN'T TAKE THIS LONG!!!"  
  
Harry-"We're going to be late for the feast if we don't hurry!!!"  
  
Ash-"I'm coming. I'm coming."  
  
**He came racing down the stairs with Pikachu clinging onto his shoulder so he didn't fall***  
  
Jenn-"Finally. Come on. Let's go."  
  
Pikachu- Pika! (Yeah!)"  
  
***They made their way down to the Great Hall and slowly made their way to their spots at the table***  
  
Rachel and Jenn-"Why don't we all sit together for once."  
  
Hermione-"I like that idea!"  
  
***They sat down at their spots and turned their gaze to Dumbledore who was now rising***  
  
Dumbledore-"Another year is gone and what a year it was."  
  
Ash and Ron-"Isn't that the truth."  
  
Dumbledore-"Now, I have one set of points that I want to hand out."  
  
***The whole Hall went silent. Ash, Harry, Jenn, Ron, Rachel, Hermione, and Pikachu all glanced at each other***  
  
Dumbledore-"As you all must know by now, Ash and his friends managed to fight their way back to life after Voldemort had killed them. You needn't worry now though for Voldemort is no longer human."  
  
Jenn-"When was he to begin with?"  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi. (Yeah Really.)"  
  
Dumbledore-"Voldemort is gone now and I am rewarding Gryffindor 100 points."  
  
***Everyone erupted in cheers even though Gryffindor would have won without the extra 100 points***  
  
Dumbledore-"Now. Let's eat!"  
  
Harry and Ron-"All right!"  
  
***Just like at all the other feasts, the plates filled with food right before their eyes. They loaded their plates and began to eat***  
  
***45 minutes later…***  
  
Ash-"Dang I'm tired."  
  
Harry-"Well, you do get to go back to your world tomorrow right?"  
  
***Ash grinned***  
  
Ash-"Yep. I miss my Pokemon World friends."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. Not too long. Onto the last Part!!! ^_^ 


	20. Epilogue

Wanting To Rule  
  
Pikachu  
  
Epilogue  
  
Monday October 20, 2003  
  
I have made really good time with this fic! Well, here is the last Part of Year 5! ^_^  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Ron-"Harry! Come on!!! The train's leaving any minute!!"  
  
***Ash had accompanied them to Hogsmeade where the Hogwarts Express was getting ready to leave***  
  
Jenn-"We just want to say good-bye to Ash until next year!!"  
  
Ron-"Hey Ash!"  
  
Ash-"What?"  
  
Ron-"Maybe you can come to my house over the summer! I'm already inviting Harry, Rachel, and Jenn over! Bring your friends if you can to!!! I'll tell my mom you might be coming okay?"  
  
Ash-"That's good!!"  
  
Hermione-"Well, good-bye until next year."  
  
***She waved and hopped onto the Hogwarts Express as it began to chug away. Ash and Pikachu stood and waved until the train was out of site***  
  
Ash-"Well, let's go Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika! (Okay!)"  
  
***Ash grabbed the Portkey and in a flash, him and Pikachu were gone***  
  
The End  
  
YAY!!!!! ^_^ I'm done!!! Well, look for Year 6 soon! ***Mutters*** Like tomorrow. Later! ^_^ And thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! 


End file.
